


My Blood.

by MarcyDarkAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Canon Rewrite, Child Abandonment, F/M, Gen, Good Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcyDarkAngel/pseuds/MarcyDarkAngel
Summary: Honerva sent Lotor to earth as her last sign of stability before she became Haggar. Lotor wakes up disoriented and with a mission given to him by his mother: find his brother, the heir to Alteas throne.Lance is sent to earth by his uncle Alfor to protect him after his father, the paladin of the Blue Lion, Allanon, dissapears. Lance thinks he'll just have a normal life on earth now, but he was not expecting to end up in the middle of an intergalactic war and suddenly meet his family again.Together, they would save the universe and go back home.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Coran & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lotor & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Allanon.

King Alfor wasn't fond of keeping secrets, however, there was one in particular that Alteas royal family kept well guarded. 

It was about Alfor's younger brother, and heir to the throne, the soon-to-be king Allanon. Or that'd how it should have been... 

Allanon had rejected the throne, saying his brother was better suited to be king. But the truth is, one of the reasons why he did so was because he wished to stay beside the woman he loved, Honerva. 

Alfor became king instead of his brother, and just a little bit after that did Allanon and Honerva had a son. At first, all was well, but Honerva eventually left. She ended up falling in love with Zarkon, the Black Paladin of Voltron. 

But here's where the story gets kind of confusing. Some say Allanon, having been chosen as the Blue Paladin, could no longer stan being near Zarkon and he vanished. Others say that Zarkon himself was the one behind his sudden dissappearance. Whatever it is that happened, Allanon did disappeared without a trace. 

Alfor decided to hide away Allanon's son, the prince, for his own safety. He sent him away to earth, making sure the cryogenic pod he was sent on wouldn't let him wake up until 10, 000 years later. It was the only way to keep the prince safe. Alfor had his reasons to belive Zarkon was no longer on his side, and he was sure Zarkon was behind his brother's dissappearance. So he did what was best for the prince. 


	2. The heir to Altea's throne.

Lance was disoriented. Well, that wasn't precisely the word he was looking for- he was terrified. He remembers being in Altea one moment with his uncle and his little cousing Allura, he remembers his uncle saying he was doing this to protect him, and soon he was on another planet called earth, and he had no idea of what was happening, but he really didn't wanted to move from his place. He had no idea what people from this planet looked like, and he also had no idea whether they would be friendly or not. 

So he stayed in the cave where he first woke up for the next few days. Somehow, the place felt familiar, and it reminded him of his father, Allanon. Lance missed his father, a lot. 

One day he was just gone, and Lance knew nothing about his mother but her name: Honerva. 

A couple of days went by until someone found Lance. A couple with kind eyes, brown hair, and skin about the same color as his, who were immediately kind to him and told him they didn't wanted to hurt him. 

That was the day the McClains had adopted him. 


	3. The search begins.

Lotor sighted as he finished up straightening his uniform. It was his first day on his new school, the Galaxy Garrison. 

Lotor had arrived on this planet a while ago, after his mother sent him away to protect him from his father, Zarkon. Honerva (or what little was left of her) woke him up in the middle of the night and made him get into an scape pod, giving Lotor one last mission: 

Find your brother. 

Lotor woke up quite a few millions of years later, on earth, and with only his mother's words as a clue of what he had to do now. 

At first, Lotor had no idea how to feel. His mother had sent him to earth to protect him, Lotor knew that, but he also knew his mother was not the same anymore. 

She was begging to transform into someone else, someone who wasn't herself. And sending Lotor away had been her last act of stability before she completely lost herself. 

On the other hand, Lotor never knew he had a brother. He didn't even knew what he looked like, why he was on earth, or why he'd never heard of him. But he had to fim him, no matter what. 

Lotor finally had his first clue about where his brother could be, he'd heard that someone in the Garrison had been adopted by a family a couple of years back, and that they had found the boy in a cave, along with a weird, big tube that glowed with blue lights. 

It wasn't much, and he didn't even had a name, but at least he had a place to start looking for his brother. 

Besides, the Garrison was a school for space training, maybe they did had some information there, even if his brother wasn't actually there. 

Either way, Lotor was not coming out of there empty handed. 

Since he'd arrived on earth, Lotor had to hide his true appearance. Thankfully, his Altean genes were quite handy, allowing him to change the color of his skin, his eyes, and the shape of his ears in order to look more human. 

It was about time for him to leave, he had plenty of research to do. He had to find his brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are really small, so that's why I post them all together. Progressively there will be longer chapters (although that also means more words for me to translate - sight-). I'll try to catch up to the Spanish version soon, so maybe I'll update regularly, depends on how much it takes me to translate a chapter till we catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo here's my translation of my vld rewrite fic I started on may 2019 (and that I'm still updating in Spanish, oops). Hope you all enjoy! My Blood is a story that I've poured my heart into, and originally I wanted to wait until it was done before translating it, but oh well, here we are now.


End file.
